narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zetsu (Ten Tails)
| previous affiliation = | team = Iwagakure Reinforcements Unit | previous team = | occupation = Reinforcements for Iwagakure | previous occupation = }} }} * * * }} Zetsu (ゼツ, Zetsu) is a humanoid creature that is created with the Yin-Yang Release: Venus Fly-Trap Technique. once created one-hundred thousand Zetsu for his army. This Zetsu is a creation of Ryun Uchiha. Appearance Unlike Akatsuki's Zetsu, this Zetsu does not have two sides to him. He takes on the appearance of a more complete, more muscular . Zetsu has short green hair, yellow eyes. He also lacks the venus flytrap extensions of Akatsuki's Zetsu. Another difference is the spikes that he has around his shoulders. Personality Just like Madara's Zetsu, this Zetsu is seemingly very trustworthy, being Ryun's closest advisor and even somewhat of a friend to him, despite his nature as a creation of a jutsu. He has apparently been working with the latter for since the end of the . Zetsu has also shown to be very confident in himself as he was willing to fight Raian despite knowing that the latter possesses the , the strongest of the three great dōjutsu. Zetsu's main role with Ryun and his affiliate village of Iwagakure is to function as a spy, as well as to serve as the entire reinforcements of Iwagakure's Army, via his . Similar to the Akatsuki Zetsu's role, when an kekkei genkai wielding agent or soldier of Iwagakure dies, Zetsu is sent to devour their bodies so as to not have their secrets revealed, which adds further his venus fly trap theme, also further proving his non-humanity. Abilities Zetsu has yet to be seen in battle but both Madara and Ryun have referred to Zetsu as not being a "front line" fighter. The technique he has been shown using the most is his technique, with which he merges with the ground to instantly travel to a new location, though he isn't nearly as fast as Madara's space-time traveling. This technique makes it ideal for Zetsu's function as a spy, as it erases his presence as well. It has also been noted that Zetsu has the ability to "record" the things he sees, as noted when his Akatsuki counterpart tells that he had recorded the whole battle between and , and between and . It is unknown how he is able to show these "recordings". He is also able to use a time-delayed spore jutsu to grow into a mushy mass around several individuals at once, thereby sucking their chakra out, and can even use it to replenish another persons' chakra. Zetsu has shown the ability to create multiple copies of himself. Zetsu can create a special clone which can simulate the appearance anyone Zetsu has ever touched down to their chakra, but it is much weaker than the original person, and therefore mostly only useful as a diversion and decoy. The amount of white Zetsu clones that can be created given enough chakra is extraordinary, numbering 100,000, though, due to not having as many as Madara, Iwagakure could only create 1,500 clones of Zetsu to make up their entire reinforcements division. Plot Quotes * (To Hidan) White side: "When you're sad and alone ..." Black side: "... all you can count on is yourself." * (When Killer Bee's body turned into a tentacle during extraction) White side: "Ahahaha a tentacle!" Black side: "It's not funny!" * (After Naruto called him an insulting name) White side: "'' 'Aloe vera'?!" Black side: "''Just ignore him..." * "An expert with a pebble can still beat a novice with a shuriken". * "The Five Kage are a bunch of fools!"